MoonLight
by Raytou
Summary: Zero's thinking about Kaze, the new guardian at Cross Academy. They soon become best friends and Yuuki gets jealous, but she already has Kaname. As Zero and Kaze spend more time together, are they gonna be more than just "best friends"? R&R! THERE WILL BE NO MORE SEQUEL! SORRY!
1. Kaze

Ray : First fic.. ZeroOc.. My OC is gunna be Kaze. don't really like Yuuki.. Hope you like and Enjoy..! (:

Sum : Zero's thinking about Kaze, the new guaridan at Cross Academy. They soon become best friends and Yuuki gets jealous, but she already has Kaname! As Kaze and Zero spend more time together are they gunna become more than just "best friends"? Enjoy and R&R (:

. . .

Chapter One : Kaze

~Kaze POV~

Yo, name's Kaze. Don't think I gotta last name 'cos I don't even know my parents. Anyway, ima be enrolled in Cross Academy because Headmaster Kaien said he'd take care of me sice I had no where to go. I'm a tomboy, 'cos girly things.. Are.. Not.. My type. At the moment I'm in Headmaster's office because he has to give me the uniform and 'tever. He told me all about the Night Class and how they're vampires, yada yada yada.. Then, he told me about Zero and Yuuki, the other guardians. Soona o' Layta, they came in and I gestured to Yuuki. Zero widened his eyes.. Why..?

"Yo, you must be Yuuki. Nice tu meet ya," I said with a _very _small ass smile.

"Ah, you're the new guardian, Kaze-chan!" she replied with a big smile.

"'guess so."

"What's your weapon?"

"Eh? Oh.. Uh.. Tenso" (A/N : double swords)

"Cool"

I smiled and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Zero.. Blush?

~Zero POV~

We - Yuuki and I - were headed to Headmaster's office because there was a new guardian.. _Great_. I opened the door and I saw cyan-blue hair, with black highlights. Nice hair. The person turned around and looked at Yuuki. I widened my eyes because.. Because.. She was frickin' pretty.. And cute..!

"Yo, you must be Yuuki. Nice tu meet ya," she said with a small smile.

And her voice was so.. Cute..? And her frickin' style is cool.

"Ah, you're the new guardian, Kaze-chan!" Yuuki said.

"'guess so."

"What's your weapon?"

"Eh? Oh.. Uh.. Tenso"

"Cool"

She smiled. It was cute, so I ended up.. Bushing? Aw, shit.

"And you must be Zero" she smiled up at me.

"Y-Yeah.." I can't believe I stuttered.. The hell's wrong with me?

"Hehe. Oh, yeah! Headmaster.. Where's my dorm room?"

"Oh, we have no more dorm rooms available. But, you can always live with me and Zero-kun!" Headmaster said. And I sighed.

"Oh, okay, then"

"Oh, right! Kaze-chan, here's your uniform! It's a skirt, though."

"Nah, it's a'ight"

"Okay, then! Class' starting, so head over~ Bye, Bye~"

Ugh.. Ima fall asleep in class.

. . .

~No One POV~

Kaze sat next to Zero in class at the back and they've gotten closer to the point where she knew almost everything! The bell rang for class to end and everyone got up to leave.

"Ready for guardian duty?" Zero asked.

"Yup! Oh, yeah, where's Yuuki?" Kaze replied.

"Out there, looking for that pureblood"

"Oh.. Kaname.."

They got out and went to the Moon Dorms' gates. Girls were screaming and yelling.. (GAWD) Zero's annoyed face appeared.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YA? MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Zero yelled.

They became quiet, but didn't get outta the way.. Kaze's turn~

"You heard him. Outta the way, so the Night Class can get through," she gave them a deadly glare. If looks can kill.. The girls scattered to make two single file lines, making an aisle. Kaze turned around and smiled at Zero.

"OMG! Has _anyone_ eva told her she is _scary?" a girl asked._

"_IKR, Kikii?" another girl whispered._

"_Yea, Sue" the first girl, Kikii, said._

"_Scary~" Sue said in a sing-song voice._

_Kaze turened around, looking at the two girls._

"_I know I'm scary," she gave them a deadly glare, "anyone ever told you guys, you guys are slutty sluts who just go for cute guys and don't give a damn 'bout their personality, so you can just dump 'em when you do it with them and go for another 'cute' guy, when that guy you dumped really, really, really liked you and you just ripped them off by just doing it?" (A/N : monotone voice, but really aggressive.. And deadly ass glare. Wow, run off sentence, but who cares, lol o.o) _

"_U-Uh.. U-Um.." They both stuttered._

"_Exactly.. So.. Shut the fudge up?"_

_Kaze turned around again and Zero gave her a rare smile. The Night Class came out and the girls screamed. _

"_Idol-senpai~" they screamed._

_They stopped and Kaname smiled at Yuuki._

"_Hello, Yuuki-chan~"_

"_H-Hi, Kaname-senpai. Uh.. You should get going."_

"_Ha.. Yeah."_

_They walked through the aisle and Kaname spotted Kaze and Zero. He walked towards them._

"_Kiryuu" he nodded._

"_.. Kuran.." he replied back._

"_And you must be the new guardian, Kaze-chan. Nice to meet you."_

"_Uh.. You.. Too?" Kaze replied._

"_Well, see ya, later" he walked off with a wink._

"_Uh-huh..?"_

_. . ._

_Kaze lied down on her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over._


	2. Kiss

Ray : Okey, thx to the ppl who reviewed, i appreciate it (: and im really sorry for the italicized words near the end. i have NO idea what happened! anyways, here's chapter TWO of MoonLight! Enjoy and R&R~ Love ya.

..::*MoonLight*::..

Chapter Two :

~ Zero POV ~

I sighed. I think that pureblood has a liking to Kaze.. Tch. No way is _he_ gunna get her. Wait, what am I _saying_? Do I really like her that way..? (A/N : yes..yes u do. dont deny it!) Agh, shit. I grabbed my throat. I needed blood.._ now_. But, the only blood I could smell.. was Kaze's! I mean, she was right next door.. dammit. I stumbled to the side table, grabbing a cup and a blood tablet. After putting the tablet in the water, I drank it. Then, I heard a soft knock on my door.

~ Kaze POV ~

I woke up.. scared, from my nightmare. I got up, slowly and walked to my door, opening it, slowly going over to Zero's room. I stood there, looking at the door.. then, slowly lifting up my hand to knock softly.

~ No One POV ~

Zero put down the cup and slowly went over to the door, opening it, to reveal Kaze's small form.

"K-Kaze..?" he stuttered.

"Zero.. I-I had a bad d-dream and I-I'm scared.. s-so can I s-sleep with y-you?" she looked like she was gonna cry and Zero just couldn't let her.

"U-Um.. y-yeah, c'mon."

He grabbed her shoulder, letting her in and then, closed the door. The tomboy climbed in on his bed and lied down. Zero hesitantly lied down next to her. This was awkward for him, because he was shirtless, blushing, and he still needed blood! But, he had no choice.. so, he cuddled next to her and they both fell asleep.

. . .

Saturday morning came and Zero woke up, to see that Kaze was so close to his face. He blushed and then regained calmness. The vampire smiled because Kaze's sleeping face was so calm.. and-

"-Cute.." Zero said.

He smiled and got up, lazily going over to his bathroom, so that he could take a shower. He started thinking about Kaze. Maybe he should take her out in town and have a break.. and fun. Several minutes passed and he was finished with his shower, so he grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist and grabbed his clothes, going out to the bedroom. He saw Kaze sitting on his bed and blushed. _God, I blush _way _too much. It should be the other way around.._ he thought to himself. Even though he was only wearing a towel, the girl in front of him seemed so frickin' calm.

"You look like a tomato.." her soft voice spoke.

"Eh..? O-Oh! 'C-Cos.. I took a hot shower.." he replied, blushing. ( what kinda answer is THAT? o.o LoL )

Kaze smiled and got up, walking over to him. She looked up at him, touching his wet hair.

"You're tall.."

"Eh?"

"Well, imma go wash up, while you change."

"Um, okay.."

She walked to his bathroom and closed the door behind her. Zero stood there for about five minutes, just thinking. Then, he change into some fresh clothes. After, he was done changing, Kaze came out of the bathroom. Zero looked at her.

"Ne, Kaze?"

"'Sup?"

"You wanna go into town? Like, y'know, hang out or something..?" he said, scratching his head.

"Sure! Lemme just get changed!" she smiled.

"Okay, I'll wait"

Kaze walked out his room and went to her own to get changed.

. . .

Kaze and Zero walked the streets of the town. They ended up going to an ice-cream shop. The two sat in a booth and a waiter came. His nametag said : Haru.

"Hi, how may i help you" Haru smiled at the two.

"Uhm.. Let's see.. Oh, can we have a chocolate ice cream sundae, please?" Zero said.

"Sure, coming right up."

He walked over to the counter and gave the order to someone.

"Be back, needa pee.." Kaze said, getting up. ( o.o no one needs tu know XD LoL )

"Haha, okay." Zero smiled.

When she went, these two girls saw Zero and walked over to him. Zero recognized them.. Koko and Sue.

"Zero-kun~ Hey3" Koko said.

"Hi, Zero-sama3" Sue said.

He lifted his chin, signalling the 'sup'.

"Well, since the Masquerade Ball is coming up, would you like to go with me?"

He saw Kaze coming out and smirked.

"I'd _love_ to, but.." Zero sarcastically said.

When Kaze was about to sit down, Zero grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in.

".. I'm going with my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" the two "sluts" said in unison.

"Yo, Haru? Can we take that sundae to go?" Zero asked.

"Oh, sure!" he smiled.

. . .

"Soooo, I'm your girlfriend now?" Kaze asked, looking up at him, while eating ice cream.

"Eh? O-Oh.. I dunno." Zero replied, looking away.

She ate a three spoonfulls and said..

"I don't mind.."

"Mind what?"

"Being your girlfriend."

"Oh..C-can you? O-Or, do you?"

"Hehe, up to you."

"Oh.."

He looked at her and saw that she had ice cream on the side of her lips. He blinked and held her shoulders, looking in her yellow eyes. He leaned in closer and then licked the ice cream off. Kaze just stood there.. frozen. Then, pulled away, still looking at her. Then, he smiled that rare smile.

"Let's go back, Kaze-koi"

She just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray : Suki Kiryu thanks for reviewing! Ur like my #1 reviewer lol! XD anyways thanks! Chappie 3 of MoonLight. R&R Love ya~ Oh ya and i forgot to tell u in chappie 2 that it was summer vaca, so yeah.. its summer vaca for them now. & the dance is during summer - ik its weird xD-

**Disclaimer : And i totally 4got bout the disclaimer.. i dont own VK**

..::*MoonLight*::..

Chapter 3 : Preparations

The two got back to the academy in the afternoon. They were in Zero's room just hanging out, talking. Since it was summer vacation, they were planning on what to do or where to go. Kaze lied down on her back on Zero's bed, thinking.. While, Zero was sitting on the carpet with his head leaning on the bed. They both sighed in unison. They had no idea what they were gonna do. Maybe they would just ask Headmaster or Yuuki or someone..?

"Hey, Kaze..?" the vampire said, his voice a bit raspy.

"'Sup?" the tomboy replied.

He stood up and faced her. His eyes.. they weren't his normal lavender color. But, crimson blood red.

"You need blood.." her voice so soft like a whisper

"I'm sorry.."

"No, it's okay.."

He sat on the edge of the bed and hovered over her, looking in her yellow eyes. She leaned up against the wall and Zero grabbed her shoulders, gently. They stared at each other and he leaned down to her neck, slowly biting her soft, tender neck. He sucked her sugar sweet blood. (A/N : - idea from sammy, my shish .o.) He stopped just before she started getting light headed and pulled away just a little. They heard someone knock, then open the door and turned to look to see who it was.

~ Yuuki POV ~

I was walking with Kaname-senpai to Zero's room because it was summer vaca, so I wanted to go to the beach! Or something like that~ Kaname-senpai opened Zero's door and we saw Zero on top of Kaze-chan! I widened my eyes and felt a pang in my chest. I dunno why.. but, i felt really jealous.. They were looking at us and then, slowly they parted. He was probably drinking her blood because I saw that there was some blood on Zero's mouth and Kaze-chan's neck.

"Uhm.. H-Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach for summer vacation.. How 'bout it?" I said, forcing a smile.

"Sure, we didn't really know where to go anyways." Zero said.

"Okay! Then, we're gonna go to the beach after the Masquerade Ball! In the meantime, let's prepare for the Masqurade Ball."

. . .

~ No One POV~

Everyone was preparing for the Masquerade Ball, running around, putting things together and in the right places.

"Hey, you! Get that _thing_- whatever you're doing- to look good! _Kyle_!" an annoyed Koko yelled at Kyle, Kaze's friend.

"Yeah, yeah, what_ever_! Gawd! Fucking shit hole..!" he yelled back, from the ladder he was on.

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Rin said.

"Oh gawd, like i care anyways.."

He continued with the painting that he was doing. Kaze was helping out Kain with the musics, curtains and all that. Kaze was having a hard time getting the curtain to stay where it was because she was so short.

"Do you like.. need help?" Kain asked, while chuckling.

"Oh, shut up. And uh.. yeah!" Kaze replied.

"Oh," he saw Zero and called out to him, ( lets say tht Kain and the others are like..friends with Zero and Kaze them..) "Hey, Zero! Kaze-chan needs some help!"

"Eh..? Ah, okay.." he replied.

He climbed up the ladder and lifted Kaze. She finally got the curtain to stay where it was and thanked Zero. He mumbled a 'no prob' and set her down.

"Well, see ya later when we go shopping." he smiled and kissed her nose, going back to what he was dong.

"Haha, you guys look cute together~" Kain said.

"Eh? Oh, I guess"

"Oi! Kaze, I need your help c'mere for a bit!" Kyle yelled across the big room.

"Okey, hold on! Hehe, see ya, Kain. And good luck on finding _The One_."

"Eh? Oh.. yeah, thanks. See ya."

Kaze slid down the ladder and ran towards Kyle.

"The one.." Kain mumbeled.

. . .

End Chappie Three~ Plz Review (:


	4. Chapter 4

Ray : Shorry, havent been on in few days.. just that i was busy with family stuff.. anyways heres Chappie Four. R&R Enjoy and Love Ya~ oh and this really doesnt have anyehing to do with the moonlight.. i jus named it tht.. xP

**Disclaimer : no own VK**

..::*MoonLight*::..

Chapter 4 :

After they got done with most of the preparations, Kaze, Zero, Yuuki, and Kaname decided to go _shopping_. But, it was really Yuuki's idea. All four of them went into town, so that they could go to the mall and buy whatever they would wear for the dance.

. . .

They got to Haruka Mall (A/N : i dunno just making anything up..? any mall names for me? PM me or put it in the review section.. ill change it), Kaze and Yuuki, going to the girls' section, and Zero and Kaname went to the guys' section. Kaze didn't really want to buy a dress, but Yuuki was forcing her, so she had to. "You'll look cute" she'd say. Pure torture.. for Kaze. Yuuki grabbed Kaze and lead her to the dress section, where there were so many frilly, poofy dresses. (A/N : ewwwwww... ._. im a t-boy myself.. frilly dresses? ew-w-w-w. lol) Kaze's eye twitched and she sighed.. She had no choice, so she let Yuuki lead her to wherever she desired. She lead them to a woman, around 25, because they decided to just get their dresses made. So, she asked Kari, the lady, to measure Kaze and make her a dress, that she'd actually like-which she doubted Kaze will. Anyways, Kari lead Kaze to a dressing room and told her to strip! (O-O) Kaze stripped until she had her tank-top and boxers on, then, Kari got the measuring tape and started measuring.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Kaname forced Zero to get measured, so that his suit could be done. The pureblood could hear Zero yelling from the dressing room. And guess who was the measurer?

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he'd say time from time.

"HOLD STILL, WILL YA?" _Aidou_ yelled back.

And Kaname would laugh like crazy.

_Back with the girls~_

"Now, Kaze-chan, what color would you like your dress to be?" Kari asked the tomboy.

"Eh? Oh.. Um.. Black would do. Oh and maybe dark red with that, too." She smiled and Kari nodded with a smile.

"Alright. You may dress yourself now. Yuuki-chan, your turn!"

Kaze nodded and Kari left the dressing room, so that the tomboy could change. When she was done, she went over to Yuuki's dressing room, sitting down on one of the armchairs, waiting for Yuuki. She sighed and put some headphones on, ( where'd she get those? o-o ) and listened to some music. A few minutes later, Yuuki came out and sat down next to Kaze.

"She says they will be done in about an hour or so. So, we just gotta wait" Yuuki said, smiling.

Kaze just nodded.

_With the guys~_

Zero sat, waiting for the pureblood to be done getting measured. Boy, was he angry with Aidou touching him. It made Zero so mad, he punched Aidou in that pretty boy face of his. He sighed and thought. Thought about Kaze wearing a dress with an annpyed face on. Now, _that_ he wanted to see. He smirked and rested his cheek on his palm. Kaname then came out and went over to sit next to Zero.

"Wanna go to the girls? Aidou said it'd be done in an hour or whatever.." Kaname said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hn.." was Zero's reply.

"Okay, then, let's go."

And off they went to find Kaze and Yuuki.

. . .

The guys found them at a cake shop and so they went inside and sat next to them. Then, a girl around their age came up to them. She had short blonde hair with clips in it and blue porcelain eyes. She smiled at Zero and Kaname totally ignoring Kaze and Yuuki.

"Hi, I'm Lulu, what would you like to order?" she smiled at the two.

"Uh.. Can we have.. wait what do you want, Kiryuu?" Kaname asked, whispering in his ear.

"Get away.. And I don't care what you choose.." he replied with an annoyed face on.

"Gosh, fine. Okay. Can we have the.. chocolate ice cream sundae cake.. two big slices?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. Sure.."

"Are you positively sure?"

_Girl ima 'bout to punch you.. _"YES.. SURE OF IT.."

"Okay, coming right up!"

She smiled and then walked away.

"GAWD.." The four all said in unison.

"Fucking really.. I swear, man, I was bout to punch her, too. Shit." Kaname said, annoyed.

"Slut tard." Zero said.

Few minutes later, the Lulu girl came with two plates of the chocolate ice cream sundae cake. (A/N : wow, im really craving for some :Q ...) She set them down in front of Zero and Kaname, smiled and walked away.

"Should we like.. I dunno.. change seats?" Kaname suggested.

"Oh. Yeah, we should." Yuuki replied.

"Zero, go sit next to yo' girl."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, stupid pureblood.." he mumbled the last part to himself.

They switched seats so that Zero was sitting next to Kaze and Kaname was sitting next to a blushing Yuuki. Then, they started eating the cake, Zero feeding Kaze and Kaname feeding Yuuki. Zero noticed that these guys were looking at Kaze with perverted looks and glared at them. They didn't notice, though, so they ended coming to their table.

"Hi, cutie, what's your name? I'm Ken." wow, such a squeaky voice, they had to close their ears.

"I'm Shou" he had a normal voice, but such a perverted look.

Zero gave a death glare at them and grabbed Kaze, putting her on his lap.

"Sorry.. But, she's _mine_. Go get your own girls.." the vampire said, while tightening his hold on Kaze's waist.

Ken tch'ed. (?) "I bet you, I could beat you in one blow. You look way too fragile."

"Hn. And you? Have you ever even _heard_ your own voice?"

"WHAT?"

"See.. Like that. You sound way too squeaky."

"You-! Sh- Y- Gah!"

He ran out and his friend followed him. Zero put Kaze back down and just when they thought their problem was done, Lulu came up to them.

"Would you guys like any drinks? Water, soda, tea?" Lulu said, flipping her hair, which failed because she has short hair. She especially aimed it towards Zero, though.

"_No, I'm totally fine_..!" he replied.

"Are you sure?"

Did she _not _get the annyoed-ness? (?.?)

"Yes!"

"Are you positive?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Kaze, kissing her soft lips. Kaname, Yuuki, Lulu and everyone eles widened their eyes. Zero grabbed her waist with one hand and her neck with the other. He put her on his lap, once again and kissed her more. Wanting more. Needing more. Zero thrust his tongue in her mouth and then, he pulled apart. Zero looked at Lulu.

"Yeah.. Positive, 'cause I got my drink right here." he said licking Kaze's lips.

"Uh-Uh.. I'm s-s-sorry to bother y-you!" she said, blushing.

Then, she walked away, quickly.

"Gawd.. annoying.. And you, " he said to Kaze, "..how can you be so calm after that heated moment? You're like always calm."

"I dunno.. I'm probably just naturally calm..?" the tomboy replied.

"Hn.." Then, he kissed her once more. After that, they paid for the cake and left, so they could see if their clothes were done being made.

. . .

Ray : Wow.. never done that before..

Yuuki : Do what? O-o

Kaname : She means she never wrote someone kissing someone like the way Kiryuu did to Kaze-chan before.

Yuuki : Ohh~ Really, Ray-chan?

Ray/Kaze/Zero : What he just said, did not at all, make sense. o-O

Kaname : What? Did too!

Ray/Kaze/Zero : Nu-uh..

Yuuki : Well, anyways review. we love you guys who do :'3

Kaname : Ya-Huh!

Ray/Kaze/Zero : NU-UH!


	5. Masky Dance Part One

Ray : Yooo, Sup, guys! my neice is sooo weird, she be talking to voicemail all day XP LoL. anyway, this chappie is about the Masky Dance, i believe.. probably 2 parts to this? or no.. neway, here yu go.. OH! and im really sorry for my misspelled words but this is wordpad and it cant correct itself and..yeah..anyways...

Zero/Kaze : ...Enjoy...

Yuuki/Kaname : ...Don't Fo'get to R&R~ We love you who do~ :3

Ray/Kaze/Zero : what _they _said.. *blank stare*

..::*MoonLight*::..

Chapter 5 : Masquerade Dance

The four went back to the the places where they got their clothes made to see if they were done.

_Girls~_

Kari greeted Kaze and Yuuki with a warm smile.

"Ah, welcome back, Kaze-chan, Yuuki-chan!"

"Thanks, Kari-san. Eto.. Are the dresses ready yet?" Yuuki asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes. They will be handed to you when you try them on!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks, again, Kari-san!"

"Hehe. It's no problem, Yuuki-chan."

They sat down on the armchairs, waiting for the dresses.

_Guys~_

Zero sat on the armchair with his head back, facing the ceiling. Then, he saw Aidou's face in front of his own. He punched him in the jaw and got up.

"Owiie~ Zeeroo! That huuurt~" he rubbed his jaw and pouted.

"Then, don't _do _that!" Zero yelled.

"Oww~ Well, anyways, your suit is ready. Go put it on in the dressing room."

"Yeah, okay.."

"Want me to accompany youu?~"

"Ew! Fuck no!"

"I'm not gonna do anything!~"

"NO!"

"Fine. Gosh, meanie.."

He went into the dressing room, while Aidou gave him his dark suit. Kaname was in the room next door, getting his own suit on.

_Girls~_

Yuuki was in her dress. She asked for someething simple so.. It was a strapless baby blue dress that went past her knees and it had a slightly darker blue bow at the lower back of her dress. She had on white high heels, a blue bracelet and a blue clip in her hair, so her hair was up in a small bun-like bun. (? sorry.. really not good with fashion..) She was waiting for Kaze, but she had a feeling she was already done; she just didn't want to come out.

"Hey, Kaze-chan? You're done changing, right? Come on out." Yuuki knocked on her dressing room door.

"B-But.. it's so.. _embarrassing_! I mean, do you even know how _short _it is? Like, really!" Kaze yelled back.

"Please, c'mon, Kaze-chan! I'm sure you look wonderful."

She heard her sigh on the other side of the door and then, it opened revealing a angry-looking Kaze. She was wearing a lolita-like dress that was mid-thigh. The sleeves were off her shoulders and stopped at her elbows. The bottom of the dress had ruffles and so did the bottom of the sleeves. She was also wearing a black corset with red laces. (I think the whold dress is plain black..) She wore black knee high boots with red laces and black leggings. Her hair was in its normal style : two messy ponytails at the back.

"See? Short, right?" Kaze yelled.

"Wow.. Kaze-chan, you look so beautiful!" Yuuki ignored the question.

"_What_? Can't you see? This," she said pointing to herself,".. It ain't me, dude!"

"Haha. Wait 'til Zero sees this. He'll have a major nose-bleed."

"_Oh, _my frickin' gawd.. Yuuki!"

"Sorry, it's just. You look really beautiful and cute."

"Sure, I do. You look _way _beautiful-er than me."

"Me? Nope, I can't compare to you."

"Sure, hehe. Anyways, you look beautiful yourself. Kaname will _surely _swoon over yuh."

"Eh?" she started to blush. And she slowly forgot about all the jealosuy for Kaze and Zero, because Kaze belonged to Zero. And her own self belongs to Kaname. She smiled at Kaze and she smiled back.

_Guys~_

Did Zero _really _have to dress like a slutty hunk? Really though. He was wearing a black dress shirt, first four buttons unbottoned to reveal his pale, muscled chest (Oh gawd..dont feel like doing this..it just aint me..), and the last two bottom buttons were also unbottoned to reveal his- (i dunno stomach area? or whatever u call it.. part of down there? something whatver u guys wanna call it) and boxers. He wore dark gray straight jeans that was hung loose on his hips that had chains on the belt hooks. (?) Then, his black converse.

"Do I have to look _this _slutty? Why don't _you _look like this, too?" He gestured to Kaname.

The pureblood was wearing a normal formalwear. A black tux. (you get the picture, right? so its jus a tux, thats black, and noraml. yeah.)

"Because. I chose something simple." Kaname replied.

"Yeah! I said something that would suit me! This don't suit me! I look like a manslut! Or something!"

"Too bad.. and too late. The dance is tonight.. if I am correct.."

"_Ugh_! Whatever.. Let's just hurry up and go to the girls."

"Okay~ Hahaha~"

. . .

Ray : okay, yeah maybe two parts to this.. next part will be written ASAP! review and maybe any ideas for me? T-T

Yuuki : Ray-chan is having some writer's block.

Kaname : Yes, she is..

Ray : yeah..whatever..anyways..

Ray/Kaze/Zero : Review, guys..


	6. Masky Dance Part Two

Ray : Tanks Tu Ta Reviewers (((: Appreciate it! Chappie SIX of MoonLight and Part TWO of the Masky Dance!

Yuuki : Ray-chaaan~ doesn't own VK.. Only her OC Kaze-chaaan~ :3

Kaname : R&R! You get to touch meh if you dooo! ;3

Ray/Kaze/Zero : Oh, GAWD.. R&R.. Peeps-uh..

..::*MoonLight*::..

Chapter 6 : Masquerade Dance Part Two

When Zero and Kaname got to Kaze and Yuuki them, they saw that they weren't there. They asked Kari and she said that they were in the dressing rooms changing into their normal clothes. They thanked her-well, Kanme did-and sat down, waiting for them. A few minutes later, Kaze came out and saw Zero them.

"Hello, Kaze-chan~" the pureblood sweetly said.

"Yo, 'sup.." she gave him a blank stare.

"Not much, where's Yuuki-chan?"

"Still changing… she takes for_ever_.."

"Hahaha.."

"So, we wait-Z-Zero? Why you *chuckle* wearing _that _slutty outfit? You *chuckle* look like a manslut~"

"Pshh.. Not my fault.. Aidou _accidently _threw my old clothes away..!" Zero replied, crossing his arms, "..Besides, you know you like it." he smirked, looking at Kaze.

"Sure."

She sat down in between them and put her arms around both of them. She whined and sighed. Several minutes passed and Yuuki was _still _not out of the dressing room! Another few minutes passed and she _finally _came out!

"Finally! What were you doing?" everyone yelled-asked her.

"Eh? Well, I was changing..?" Yuuki said with a confused look.

"Yeah! For like _thirty-five _minutes!"

"Really..? Wow.."

"Anyways, did you guys buy your dresses yet?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah" Yuuki said cheerfully, while Kaze said with a monotone voice.

"Okay! So, you guys got 'em?"

"Uh.. Wait.." Kaze mumbled.

She went over to Kari and asked her for the dresses.

"Oh! Of course, Kaze-chan. Here you go." Kari smiled, handing over her's and Yuuki's dresses to her.

"Thanks, Kari." she grabbed the dresses and gave her a small smile.

"Mm. No problem. Good-bye, Kaze-chan."

"Yeah, you, too, Kari."

Kari waved at them, while the four were leaving. They started heading back to the academy after they were outside.

. . .

They arrived at the academy and went to Headmaster's office.

"Come in~~~" they heard him say.

They went in and they sat down in the armchairs.

"Alright, so Kaze-chan, Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, you guys will still be on guardian duty because I don't trust the other vampires, even if Kaname-kun is there.

"Yes, Headmaster." Yuuki said.

"Sure, old man" Kaze and Zero said.

"I'm not old! Kaze-chan and Zero-kun are _mean_!"

"Sure.."

"And Kaname-kun, make sure the Night Class is in control, and not sucking everyone's blood."

"Yes, Headmaster." Kaname replied, bowing a little.

"Alright. 'Kay~ You guys can go now~ See you at the daaaance~"

The four got up and bowed, then, taking their leave. Kaname said bye to them, going to the Moon Dorm and Yuuki said bye, going to her dorm room. Then, Kaze and Zero just decided to hang out. They went to his room and talked about the dance and some other random things.

"Ne, is that what you're gonna wear?" Kaze asked, pointing to Zero's outfit.

"Yeah.. Why?" Zero replied, lying down on his bed.

"Because.. *chuckle* it looks so funny on you. I mean, like, it's so not you."

"I know. I told Aidou to give me something that's _me_, not some hunky manslut.."

"*chuckle* B-But, I think it looks good on you *chuckle*"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"How 'bout _you_? What are you gonna wear?"

"It's a secret"

"That's so mean.."

He fake pouted and Kaze looked at him, climbed in next to him and lied her head on his chest.

"Soooorry~ But it's a secret. You gotta wait, Yuuki said soooo"

"Hmph.."

He pouted again and Kaze just chuckled. She pat his head, feeling his soft strands of snow white hair.

"Don't worry. You don't have to wait that long."

"Yeah.. Okay.."

He leaned down and kissed the side of her lips, staying like that for a while.

. . .

The dance. Is. Here! Yuuki went to Kaze's room bringing her dress along. Zero was in his own room, lying down on his bed. Kaname was in his dorm room at the Moon Dorm, changing into his tux. Yuuki put on her dress, did her hair and make-up. Kaze was putting her dress on when Yuuki urged her to waer make-up.

"_No_, I am _not _gonna wear _make-up_!" Kaze yelled, finishing changing into her dress.

"C'mon, please, Kaze-chan?"

"_Nnnnnnoooooooo_!"

"But, Kazeee-chaaan!"

"_No_!"

"Hmph! Fine.."

She fake pouted and put on the white armband for the discipline committee and Kaze did the same. She left her hair in its usual two ponytails at the back and put on some thigh high socks and black knee high boots.

"Okay.. Let's go!" Yuuki said, happily.

"Whatever.."

They went out and went to the living room area where Zero, Kaname and Headmaster were waiting. When the two got there, Yuuki went straight to Kaname, while Kaze hid behind a wall. Yuuki looked back and whined.

"C'mooon~ Kaaaze-chaaan!" Yuuki whined.

"I'm coming.." the tomboy replied.

Kaze sighed and stepped out, walking towards Zero. The vampire widened his pale lavender eyes. She was absolutely-

"-Beautiful.." Zero breathed out.

"I so totally agree." Kaname said.

Zero glared at him and he just smirked and chuckled.

"B-But it's, like, so frickin' _short_.." Kaze whined.

"*chuckles* It looks good on you, Kaze-_koi_." Zero said.

She glared at him and then went over to him.

"Ahh~ Kaze-chaan, Yuuki-chaan~ You guys look amazing~" Kaien said.

"Arigatou, 'Daddy'" Yuuki said with a smile.

"Uh-huh…" Kaze said with a blank stare.

"*gasp* Y-Yuuki-chan.. Called me… 'Daddy'.. Kyaaaa~~~!"

They all sweat dropped and sighed. Then, they made their way over to the (where do the dances take place..? Gym..? Do they have one..? Nooo idea… argh.. Well, I'll just make it a gym..or sumthing..) oversized gym. When they got in, it was so crowded. And the place was _huge _for gawd's sake! Zero dragged Kaze over to the foods table area, while Kaname and Yuuki were sitting down on the chairs. The old man had to go somewhere.. Kaze said that she had to go to the bathroom, so Zero waited by the table and when she was gone, a girl-Koko, _of course_-walked up to Zero.

"Hiii~ Zero-kuun~!" she squealed.

He lifted his chin and put a blank yet annoyed face on.

"So, you here alone?" she said, while taking a sip from her drink.

"Didn't I tell you.. I was going with my girlfriend?"

"Eh? Girlfriend? _Oh_. You mean that slut who took you away form me?"

"Pshh.. Girl, you got a problem. She ain't no slut, ai'ght? The slut right now is _you_. You always be tryna get with guys, when no one likes you. So, why can't you just leave me _alone_?"

"B-Because.. Zero-kun.. I lo- OUCH!"

Kaze "accidently" pushed her and now she was drenched in her own punch.

"Oops.. Sorry.. Did I mess up your dress..?" Kaze asked with a monotone voice.

"Bitch! Of course you did! Can't you _see_? OMG!"

"Thanks, I know I'm beautiful. And I can see, yeah, it's just a little."

"A little? A _little_? This is not a _little_! And you are not beautiful! Maybe slutty, yeah, but beautiful, no!"

"Aw, but you just said it. And me, slutty? I'm not the one who has on a short skirt and half tank-top.."

"*scoff* W-What? You calling me slutty?" (Uhm… yeahhh..?)

"Yeah.. At least I cover my body.."

"Bitch-"

"Oh.. There you go again, calling me beautiful.. How nice of you" (do you guys want me to explain the whole 'bitch' and 'beautiful' thing? Okey I will.. Ai'ght. So, if ur called a 'bitch' then ur being called 'beautiful' because a 'bitch' is a female dog, a dog barks, bark is from a tree, trees are from nature.. And 'nature' is 'Beautiful' -my friend taught me dis xP- so, basically, if u wanna believe it or whatever.. Being called a bitch is being called 'beautiful', got it..? XP)

"_Ugh_! Bitch..!"

"Stop calling me beautiful..?"

"OMG! GO AWAY!"

"Me, go away. But, I'm here with Zero."

"Bi-! Grr! Gaaaah!"

She walked away and everyone was staring at her, then Kaze, then back to Koko again. Zero chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kaze's small waist, pulling her towards him. The song "Kokoro" began to play. (u guys knw the song Kokoro from Vocaloid? That one.. I do not own)

"May I have this dance, Kaze?" Zero asked, nuzzling her hair.

"You may, Zero." Kaze replied.

They danced to their heart's desire. (oh..fruity phrase there..don't like saying things like dat..) Kaze silently singing the lyrics.

"_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto dekibae o iu nara 'kiseki' dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa 'kokoro' to iu PUROGURAMU.._"

"Nice singing voice." Zero said.

"Oh..thanks." she mumbled.

"Ne, you wanna go outside for a while?"

"Eh? Oh, sure."

"Okay, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and lead her to a fountain on the outside of the building. They sat down on the fountain and Kaze laid her head on Zero's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Ne, Kaze.. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah.. I do and I love you, too, Zero."

"I don't wanna lose you.. And I wanna stay with you forever.. Hold you, kiss you, embrace you.."

"Don't worry, Zero.. I'll never leave your side. You know that. I'll always be here for you."

She lifted her head up and they both stared at each other in the eyes.. Lavender and yellow. Zero leaned down and kissed Kaze's soft lips. They both stayed like that.. Wanting to be in each other's embrace.

_Yuuki and Kaname~_

The two were outside leaning against the wall. They were bored inside because there was nothing to do, so, yeah. Yuuki glanced at Kaname and he saw her, so she looked at the ground and blushed. She knew she liked him and he knew she liked him. He liked her as well.. He always have.

"Yuuki-chan.."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

He leaned in closer and closer, with Yuuki just standing there, frozen. When her was merely an inch away, he said-

"-I love you, Yuuki."

And then, kissed her. She kissed back. (AND THEY IVED HAPPILY EVER AFTA! Noooo..well, yeah..but im not tht kinda person.. Lol xP)

. . .

_Next day~_

"_Alright! Beach, here we cooome~!" Yuuki yelled!_

_. . ._

_Ray : yeah… fruity ending.. But im gunna make a sequel to this where they go to the beach and stuff.. Koko and Sue come, too..annoying brats.. Anyways hope u guys enjoyed.. Review ((: I'd appreciate it.._

_Kaname : if u review, U CAN TOUCH ME! XOXOXO even if ur a guy ;3_

_Yuuki : review~~!_

_Ray/Kaze/Zero : See ya laterz, peeps-uh. ;)_


	7. Author's Note

_**Ray : Yo Guys, This is just a note to tell you that I have a new story up and it's a DN Angel fanfic. So, if u guys wanna check it out and stuff or 'tever then yeah u can! Just click on my name to go to the stories or look it up : Always With Me. it's a Dark/Riku fanfic so yeahhhhhhhhh! Check it out if ya waaant! ((:**_


End file.
